


萨列里总想钻进一个桶

by Carna



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carna/pseuds/Carna
Summary: 配对：章鱼！萨列里/人类！莫扎特，斜线有意义警告：NC-17，人外，我流触手，现代AU，非常OOC





	萨列里总想钻进一个桶

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：章鱼！萨列里/人类！莫扎特，斜线有意义  
> 警告：NC-17，人外，我流触手，现代AU，非常OOC

我想钻进那个桶里。

萨列里趴在圆形的浴缸边上，盯着伸手够不到的那个木桶，快要成型的触手啪啪地拍着水面。

我已经有一个桶了，并且还很大。萨列里看着他跟莫扎特特意挑选的大号浴缸心想，然而还是想要另外那个只有三十多公分的小桶。他自我安慰：这不能怪我，章鱼就是喜欢小一些的桶。

莫扎特推门进来的时候看到的就是这样一幕：他严肃正经的大师正在试图用他的触手去够远处的小木桶，并且因为就差一点点而生气地拍了一浴室的水。

太可爱了！莫扎特忍不住笑出声来，欢快地跑过去给生气的大师一个甜美的吻。有点后悔陪恋人玩触手play的萨列里立刻忘记了没能钻桶的不愉快，伸手将莫扎特拉近加深这个亲吻。结果地上的水让莫扎特没有站稳，直接摔在萨列里身上跌进了浴缸里，灌了半口咸咸的水。

这一摔让萨列里智商回笼，他看着莫扎特扑腾起来把湿掉的浴袍拽掉，十分严肃地说道：“莫扎特，以后不要玩这种游戏了。”如果没有看到他脸上的两片小红晕的话，莫扎特认为这还是很有说服力的。

不能怪莫扎特想太多，在看过网上各种科普和流行文学作品之后，他对恋人得天独厚的生理条件产生了强烈的探知欲。尤其是这么久以来，除了偶尔在野外水下见过他的本体，其他时间这位害羞的音乐家都以完全的人类形态示人，他都还没有好好观察过对方的身体呢！

眼下，经过盐水两三个小时的浸泡，萨列里的下半身已经完全化作了章鱼的样子，八只触须柔软滑腻，呈现出邪恶的深紫色，将浴缸填得满满的。莫扎特就跪坐在这一片微凉的肉体上，手忍不住抚摸起了其中的一只。那只触手自然地缠绕上他的手掌，向上不断延伸，背部的吸盘轻轻地嘬住他的皮肤又放开，带来一种奇妙的触电感。

当然莫扎特想要对方变成现在这个样子绝对不是为了什么纯洁的科学研究，他脑子里已经上演起了少儿不宜的小剧场。

萨列里看着对方眯起来的眼睛就知道他想到什么了，触手被抚摸得也有点兴奋起来。但是不行，这太危险了……

他不自觉地贴紧浴缸，却挡不住下半身的触手纷纷靠近那个热源，吸盘附着在人类温暖的皮肤上，让两个人的喘息都粗重起来。

莫扎特半跪着的腿有点酸软，两只触手顺着紧实的大腿缓缓攀爬伸展，吸盘在内侧敏感的皮肤上流连吸吮。他没有被碰到的性器就颤巍巍的兴奋起来，触手的顶端划过头部，莫扎特腰一软，撑不住向前倾倒，被萨列里拥在怀里。他泛起水雾的眼睛看着萨列里，他的大师怎么能这么好看呢？长发束在脑后，湿淋淋的，万年不肯剃的小胡子上也沾着水珠，他嘴角带着一丝笑容，蜜棕色的眼睛里映出的全是自己。

他忍不住抱紧了萨列里，在他耳旁轻轻念着“安东尼奥”。人类身体的温度互相传递，他们喜欢赤裸着相贴，直白感受对方带来的舒适和……快感。

萨列里的触手跟他本人并不能那么完美地协调，就好像猫的尾巴独立于猫本身一样。他跟莫扎特纯洁地拥抱亲吻，他的触手们自动自发地寻找起能让自己后代延续下去的那个神秘的地方。当莫扎特浑身一抖，难耐地扭着身体的时候，萨列里才发现他的两只触手已经在莫扎特的穴口窥探，尖端的小吸盘在那个地方戳刺吸吮，伺机进入。

莫扎特柔软地挂在他身上，两条腿张开骑跨在人身和触手交界的地方，随着触手的动作摇晃，想要逃离这种轻轻刮搔产生的痒。他伸手去够后面活动的触须，抓到的却是另外一只，长得和其他几条有点不太一样。

他侧过脸去看，这条有点短，末端也没有吸盘，不够尖，但是有点鼓胀……莫扎特下意识用指尖揉了揉那个地方，就感觉到萨列里猛地一颤，接着下巴搁在自己颈侧，声音变得更加低哑：“不要乱摸，那个是我的交接腕。”

“交接腕？交接什么啊？”小混蛋笑得狡黠，想到什么似地更加用力揉搓撸动，就好像在抚慰萨列里人形时的性器。

萨列里叹口气，就知道他是故意的。他挣扎着将交接腕从那只灵巧的手里脱出来，潜进水下，顺着莫扎特的腰线往下滑，带着黏糊糊的液体划过挺翘的臀瓣，来到那个隐蔽的地方，代替了正在辛苦劳作的两只普通触手。就算是性器的部分，那只独特的触手也还是凉凉的，它顺着臀缝来回滑动，将渗出的液体涂抹得到处都是。然后萨列里用力将莫扎特抬高出水面，在他的惊呼中将一只触手的尖端插入了穴口，分泌的液体被一并带入其中，随着抽动进到更深的地方。

莫扎特一下抓紧了萨列里湿滑的后背，这感觉太奇怪了，比手指细一些的尖端在自己的身体里进出，越来越粗的部分将柔韧的穴口慢慢撑开，然而上面的吸盘使这个过程并不顺利，它先是卡在入口的地方，接着仿佛有意识一般地顺着缝隙挤进来，舒展开，在高热的内壁附着，但是随着腕肢深入，它们吸住的肠肉没能及时被放开，明显的牵拉感刺激到了他敏感的身体。莫扎特忍不住绞紧那根触手，想让它停住，又想让它进到更深的位置，揉弄里面麻痒的地方。这有点过于刺激了，他不敢想真到了那个时候他要疯狂成什么样子。

萨列里抚摸着他的后背，顺着脊梁来回安抚小幅度颤抖的身体。其他的触手也缓缓缠上，腕肢包裹住他挺立的性器，小小的吸盘附在肉住上又很快放开，发出“啵”的一响，尖端逗弄起头部的小孔，将渗出的液体卷走，试图往更深的地方钻。萨列里克制住了欲望，怕第一次就这么刺激会吓坏他的金发恋人。

扬言要玩触手play的那个家伙已经被照顾得想不起自己叫什么了。大师的手心是灼热的，缠绕在他身上各处的触手却是那么冰凉，仿佛自己已经被玩弄得意识不清，而对方却没什么太大反应一样。莫扎特不甘心，他伸长了脖子去讨一个亲吻，又去抓那个特别的交接腕，凑到两人的唇间，伸出舌头舔舐那个囊状的头部。

“莫……沃尔夫冈，”大师深深喘了两口，警告地说，“你不要——”

然后莫扎特就把那个头部含到了自己嘴里，并给了萨列里一个挑衅的眼神。他不知道这个部分的敏感处是哪里，于是就像往常口交一样舔弄吮吸，手顺着腕肢来回抚弄。萨列里被他大胆的恋人搞得不知说什么才好，想叹口气到嘴边变成了压抑的呻吟。他放纵地躺平一些，一边揉着莫扎特的胸，一边指挥着那条在体内开拓的腕肢进到更深的地方，吸盘如莫扎特所想按揉在了前列腺的位置上。

“啊！”莫扎特身子一弹，差点咬着嘴里的交接腕。萨列里略施力气按揉那个地方，让莫扎特不断发出甜蜜的喘息呻吟。交接腕从他的嘴里滑出，回到后穴之外就想顺着缝隙挤进去，吓得莫扎特搂紧了萨列里的脖子发出猫一样的呜咽。萨列里亲亲他的耳朵，一手揉捏在臀肉上，将活动着的触手撤出来，换上迫不及待的这一只，深深插了进去。

莫扎特绷紧了全身发出长长的一声叹息。那感觉不疼，滑溜溜的圆端直接顶到了位置，膨大的肉体将他撑得满满的，非人类的器官在那里鼓胀，然后开始旋转抽动。他知道这位年长的爱人一向温柔，哪怕此时被他撩得有些失控，动作也仍然保持克制。莫扎特隔着泪水与萨列里对视，在更多的眼泪溢出前主动与他缠绵亲吻。腕肢的动作越来越快，压抑不住的呻吟含含混混地溢出喉咙，夹杂着两人粗重的喘息和持续不断的水声。

身上的触须一圈一圈收紧，有一根悄悄顺着脊背缠绕住莫扎特的脖颈。

快感在积聚，肉体被摩擦吮吸带来一丝痛楚，莫扎特哭喊着，却被颈上的触手截住了呼吸。他无声抽泣，窒息的感觉渐渐逼近，尚未等到他哀求，身体内的腕肢重重一捻，黏稠冰凉的液体填满了他后穴，让他在双重刺激之下也痛快到了顶点。

有一段时间眼前一片空白，耳边有微弱的抽泣声和接不上的喘息。他缓了半天才发现都是自己的，而萨列里，他的恋人正一脸担忧地托着他无力的身体轻轻拍抚。见他清醒过来，绽放出有点软糯的笑容，才放心地舒了口气。萨列里的触手们安分地铺在底下充当地毯，交接腕也小心翼翼退出来，然后像断了一样沉到了水里。刚才险些让他窒息的那一条躲在萨列里的身后，从肩膀上探出个尖端搭在那里。

莫扎特被逗地真正笑起来，他张开手，接受了一个温柔的拥抱。

萨列里在他耳旁问：“对不起，我刚刚有点过分了。”

莫扎特侧过头在脖子上烙下一个轻吻：“感觉真是棒极了，以后我们能不能——”

“不能！”萨列里一脸沉重地拒绝，“太危险了。”

“萨列里大师，大师，”他胡乱地亲吻，“安东尼奥，您可一定要答应我呀！”说着伸手抚摸萨列里顺滑的黑发，惊喜地看到他的触手翻转卷起，像猫尾巴一样开心地舒张。于是他决定暂且放过下一次，先抓紧时间享受这一次。

 

事后，莫扎特可怜兮兮地躺在床上，身上全是吸盘勒出的红印子。萨列里圈着他看书，时不时给个浅浅的吻。他忽然想起了一片狼藉的浴室里那个木桶，于是奇怪地问莫扎特为什么要放在那里。

“您不是章鱼吗？”莫扎特蹭上来，金色的头发晃瞎萨列里的眼，“不是说章鱼特别爱钻窄小的容器吗？所以我就想试试能不能捉到您啊。”

萨列里在他额上轻轻啄吻：“您可早就捉到我了。”

END

唠叨：

灵感来源于wb抚摸章鱼的视频，尽管只在最末提了一句：https://weibo.com/1678366407/G5A8Ssa4Y?type=comment


End file.
